Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-178658 discloses the following. A check process is carried out in response to a registration request of a created service program. Then, whether all function modules specified to the service program are applicable function modules or not is checked. If applicable, a service identification (ID) is issued and the service ID is registered so as to correspond to a client ID. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-146169 discloses the following. An application server performs authentication on a request from a client. When the request is an API access request, the application server transmits the authentication process result accompanied with the request to an API server. The API server performs a request process based on the authentication process result.